Hop
by StargazingX
Summary: Merely the story of a young she-cat, named after what some consider the best leader in history, living her life in the six clans. (There's actually a lot more. My first story on here, woot!)
1. Chapter 1

"And Scourge, now he was a leader to fear! He hated the Twolegplace for his clan, so he took action and Bloodclan became one of the clans. Scourgekit, you were named after him. Cloudkit, you are named after Cloudstar, just as Crookedkit is Crookedstar, Tallkit is for Tallstar, Firekit is for Firestar, and Blackkit is for Blackstar" The elder's eyes glowed with hapiness at the young kits, and Scourgekit flicked her tail happily.

"Thanks for telling us what our names mean, Silvercloud! Duskpetal said you could tell us. Do you want me to get you a minnow?", she gushed, and Silvercloud happily shook her head.

"No, you can go back to the nursery. Piketooth probably has something planned for you", she said, with a glint in her eye, and the kits squeaked in anticipation of seeing their father.

"Cats of Riverclan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown patience and curiosity. Your next medicine cat will be Scourgepaw."

"Scourgepaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Runningstream? "

Scourgepaw nodded eagerly. "I do!"

Runningstream purred, and meowed "Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats. "

"The good wishes of all Riverclan will go with you", Poppystar mewed, ending the ceremony. Scourgepaw puffed out her chest as Runningstream came over. They touched noses, before Duskpetal's paws found their way over.

"Oh, Scourgepaw! I'm so proud of you! Who would of known you would become a medicine cat? And to think I named you after a warrior! I should have named you Yellowkit or Jaykit or Cinderkit instead", she gushed, nuzzling her daughter. Scourgepaw purred, stretching her neck for her littermates. They came looking for her, Crookedpaw pushing her muzzle right into Scourgepaw's.

"You're so lucky! I half wanted to interupt the ceremony and switch to medicine cat when I heard I was getting Mossclaw as a mentor", she purred, and licked Scourgepaw's head.

As her littermates went to explore the territory, Scourgepaw headed with Runningstream into the medicine cat den. "Can I make a nest?", she asked, and without waiting for a reply, dashed into a pile of moss.

"As long as the moss isn't from there. I keep it there to soak", Runningstream warned, and Scourgepaw looked around to really learn her den.  
There were stone crevices to store herbs in, with a pool of water and a flat stone for moss and horsetail. Nearby was a line of woven nests for paitents, ones that would float in a flood. Scourgepaw craned her neck to see two other nests in the back, also good for floating. That's where she was gonna sleep.

Scourgepaw grinneed, plopping down right in front of her mentor. Runningstream gave her a warm smile and the training begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Scourgepaw wrinkled her nose at the horsetail's bitter taste as she took it from the pool. She heard squeaking and turned around, seeing Clearkit there.

"I have a thorn in my paw!", he mewled, showing the medicine apprentice his front paw pad.

"Oh, you silly kit, how did it get there?", Scourgepaw purred, leaning down to grasp the thorn between her jaws. She tugged, sending it flying out and into the moss for soaking. She went over to fetch it, and get the marigold in the process.

"How did you do that?", Clearkit asked, padding over and sticking his nose in the moss. "That was really nice! I can get some prey for you! Come on!", he meowed, running out of the den with a scrap of moss on his muzzle. Scourgepaw stifled a purr and followed him outside.

True to his word, he fetched her the largest minnow he could carry, proudly dropping it at her paws.

"You're a strong kit! You'll make a great warrior someday", Scourgepaw praised, spotting Troutfoot beckoning Clearkit over. The queen purred with warmth as Clearkit told her how he would be a great warrior someday.

Opening her mouth to eat her fish, an odd scent struck the roof of her mouth. She sat up, flicking an ear and looking around. Apparently she was not the only one suspicious.

 _"Skyclan, attack!"_

Thanks for reading so far! Currently, I have short chapters and a lot of action because... Because... I dunno, just because =P I'm not planning on doing it forever, though, and I hope to have very long chapters later on.


End file.
